


Demon slave

by Greenwolf17



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Captured, Chains, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dark Gabriel (Good Omens), Forced Orgasm, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Holy Water, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Crowley, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf17/pseuds/Greenwolf17
Summary: Crowley is captured by Gabriel's henchmen and brought to heaven for Gabriel's pleasure
Relationships: Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Demon slave

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there are explicit scenes and rape and torture involved

“Sir we have him” Gabriel looks up from his desk, brows raised and a look of surprise.

He’d been silently working at his desk, looking over this week’s reports from earth, plodding along with his work with the idea that today wouldn’t be the day… but it was.

This had been ongoing for months now and Gabriel was starting to think that it was impossible.

But the angel stood at the entrance to his office, his face flushed and slightly out of breath proved otherwise.

Gabriel dropped the pen from his hand, the metal casing clattering and stood from his desk, chair squeaking from under him and he rounded it to reach the door.

He buttoned his jacket up, gracefully walking behind the younger angel and noticed that he looked slightly roughed up.

_It must have been a fight_

The younger angel’s hair was sprouting in all directions and his clothes that were probably once neatly ironed had many creases.

It was unusual to see an angel not well put together here in heaven so Gabriel assumed it was a struggle.

As the archangel and younger angel wondered down the corridor, Gabriel kept a straight face, asserting his power of his ranking and holding a level of authority.

As he neared the room, he could hear the struggles and grunts erupting and he couldn’t contain the excitement he felt inside.

A slow smirk crept on his face and as he entered the room, his eyes immediately landed on the display in front of him.

Two younger angels, much like the one who informed Gabriel of the news, were stood either side of the struggling figure on their knees.

Each angel held a chain which was linked to a shackle attached to the figure and pulled at the chain, trying to contain the figures violent and erratic response.

“Get your fucking hands off me” the figure gritted between his teeth, kicking out and catching one of the angel’s ankles, tripping him off guard which resulted in a hard tug of the chain.

Gabriel stepped closer to the trio, standing a few metres away and clasping his hands together in front, his shoulders high and head held up with that smirk.

The figure noticed the archangel stood in front and calm down, his head rising to look up.

“Well, well, well, I was wondering when I was going to catch you, you did a pretty good job of hiding from me” Gabriel smiled devilishly, the look almost as terrifying when he was angry.

If there was one thing you didn’t want to see, it was an archangel mad. Gabriel was certainly one not to be angered.

“Well obviously you just shit at catching me” the figure sneered, a smirk falling afterwards and a low chuckle came from Gabriel, shaking his head softly.

“Oh Crowley, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment”.

Crowley pulled against his restraints, tugging one of the angels over and almost landing on the floor but he managed to regain composure and pulled back.

Crowley didn’t look any different to when Gabriel last saw him. His dark red hair was still short and he still wore those ridiculous black clothes that Gabriel despised so much.

Gabriel could see there was a small cut on his cheek, probably from when the angels tried to capture him and he stepped forward, his stance becoming closer to the demon on his knees and he took his face in his hand, turning it swiftly to get a better look at the gash.

“Mmm, what happened here sweetheart” he cooed and Crowley flinched his head out of Gabriel’s grip, eyes glaring and mouth turning in disgust.

“I’m not you’re sweetheart” he spat and Gabriel chuckled.

“But you will be, I see you gave my men a hard time” Gabriel looked between the two angels, looking more dishevelled than the first angel and Crowley laughed.

“Yeah well you would too if you were being chased down and hurled to the ground and chained” Crowley struggled again, eyes seething into the two angels.

The angels gripped the chains harder, pulling to keep his arms restrained so he couldn’t make any sudden movements but it was proving difficult.

“I already gave you the chance to come quietly and you rejected that so naturally this was the next option” Gabriel shrugged, gesturing to the shackles on his wrists.

Gabriel took pleasure seeing Crowley chained and forced to the ground, seeing him struggle against his henchmen and getting nowhere. He was a feisty demon and he liked that. He was going to have fun with this one.

“And only took you 3 months”.

“Yes but now that you’re here, we’ll make sure you won’t leave, all my hard work is finally going to pay of sweetheart, when I’m done with you, you’ll be begging me to let you go” Gabriel leaned down in front of Crowley’s face, his voice turning to a whisper and his violet eyes piercing into those yellow serpent eyes.

Crowley sucked up a ball of saliva before spitting it in Gabriel’s face. The ball landed right in his eye, trailing down his cheek and Gabriel let out a frustrated sigh, rising back to his statue and yanking a silk handkerchief out his pocket.

“Take him to the room and make sure he’s secure, I don’t want him running off” Gabriel ordered sternly to the angels while wiping the spit away. The angels took a firm grip on the chains before dragging Crowley’s kicking body out the room and down the hall.

…

Gabriel wondered down the hall, his dress shoes clicking on the polished floor and that smirk riding on his face.

It had been about an hour since Crowley was dragged away and he couldn’t wait much longer.

He had already been waiting 3 months for this. 3 months of searching high and low for the demon that got away.

Gabriel wanted him ever since heaven had started taking demons and using them as slaves. Crowley was a hard one to bargain but Gabriel didn’t give up.

He spent every day tracking his movements, sending his henchmen to find him, questioning other demons on his whereabouts but nothing.

Now he was finally here and Gabriel had a lot in store for him.

He reached the large white door at the end of the hall. He reached into his jacket and pulled a silver key out on a chain, unlocking the door and shining the bright lights of the hallway into the pitch black room.

The smile creeped on his face to see Crowley just how he wanted.

The door creaked shut as Gabriel entered and with a snap of his fingers, a few luminous lights lit the room up, a golden glow surrounding them.

Soft grunts fell from Crowley as he struggled in his binds.

He was positioned in the middle of the room, restrained in a metal contraption, naked and strained.

Four metal bars in the shape of a square surrounded his neck, keeping his head up and his chin rested on the bar in front.

His arms were pulled behind him, straight out and shackled to a bar by two metal poles positioned behind him, keeping them still.

His legs were bent behind him and his ankles also shackled to the bar by two poles. Two metal shackles were attached to his thighs and connected to a metal pole on their side to the ground, keeping his thighs open.

His member dangled down in front, free from any sort of metal.

The only thing he could move was his fingers and feet, writhing furiously.

The sight of Crowley made Gabriel twitch down there and as he advanced, Crowley began to struggle but it was no use.

“Well aren’t you a pretty site” Gabriel smirked and raised his hand, stroking the side of Crowley’s face.

Crowley tried to pull away but his neck was held firmly in place and he couldn’t escape the archangels’ touch.

“Fuck you” Crowley sneered, a chuckle escaping Gabriel who leaned in closer to his ear.

“No, that’s what I’ll be doing to you” he whispered evilly, his hot breath sending shivers down Crowley’s naked back.

“You know sweetheart I really don’t appreciate you taking your anger out on my men, they were only doing as ordered… and I especially don’t appreciate you spitting in my face” Gabriel said softly, his finger trailing across Crowley’s extended arm, a cold shiver running up.

The angels had a real trouble securing him in place. They didn’t want to damage the demon… that was what Gabriel was for but they had to use some force.

“Well what do you expect, I’m a fighter, it’s more exciting that way” Crowley retorts, trying to hide the fear in him.

“Well I do agree on that, I like a challenge” Gabriel smirked and turned away, snapping his fingers.

A table appeared beside them, long and filled with many objects that were surely going to be used on Crowley.

Crowley grunted as he felt his limbs start to go numb and he tried to move them but there was no luck.

Gabriel’s hand hovered over the objects and stopped at the leather whip. He picked it up and juggled it in his hand, turning back to Crowley.

“Now, shall we get started” he asked in a patronizing tone as if Crowley was going to answer.

The whip struck him on the stomach, a long red gash forming and Crowley hissed at the pain.

“Mmmm” he held his groan inside, not wanting to give Gabriel the reaction he wanted.

Gabriel struck him again, the whip leaving another red line and he whipped his back and forth, his skin becoming red and sweaty, bumpy lines appearing on his tight chest and stomach.

Gabriel placed a hand on his chest, running it over the fresh marks and a hiss escaped Crowley.

“Fuck” he whimpered and Gabriel chuckled softly, lifting his lips to his forehead and placing a kiss there.

After a few more strikes with the whip, Crowley’s stomach was covered in red blotches and raised marks.

A few pieces of skin had broken and blood was seeping through the cuts.

“You want me to stop” Gabriel asked and Crowley grunted.

“Yes” he gritted.

“Then ask me nicely sweetheart” Gabriel continued to whip him. Crowley pressed his fingers in a tight fist, trying to breathe through the pain.

“Stop” he murmured.

“No… that’s not how we ask for things… say please master” Gabriel demanded and Crowley shook his head.

“Never, I will never call you master” he spat and Gabriel shrugged.

“Fine, then I’ll carry on” a few more whips and Crowley couldn’t take anymore. He yelled in pain as one of the strikes flicked his skin open.

“Fine… please master stop” he whimpered and Gabriel stopped on command. He padded over to Crowley, his hand stroking his face and he cupped his cheek.

“Mmm good boy” he kissed Crowley’s cheek and his other hand ran down his weeping chest, running over the marks and then down to his member.

Crowley gasped lightly as Gabriel took his member in his hand, stroking it teasingly, his thumb running across his slit.

“Fuck” Crowley whispered, his feet writhing against Gabriel’s touch. A tingle shot up his member to his balls and he felt a twitch.

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure you get some pleasure too” Gabriel lets go of his aching member, letting it drop.

Gabriel moved back to the table, dropping the whip down and deciding what he was going to use next.

He snapped his fingers again and a clean white bowl appeared with some water inside. Smoke drifted from the bowl and Crowley’s eyes widened.

Holy water

Gabriel picked up a baster, dipping it in the holy water and sucking up a good amount. He turned back to Crowley, slowly wondering over to him and ran a hand over his head, fingers through his hair and down to his back.

“Don’t worry it’s diluted, I wouldn’t waste 3 months of searching to have you discorporate on me after 20 minutes”.

20 minutes, is that all it had been. 20 minutes of torture that Crowley was already feeling defeated.

Gabriel brought the baster up high and pressed down, loading little droplets of holy water onto Crowley’s back which seared into his skin.

Crowley erupted in a scream, his fingers tightening and blood rushing through his veins as the water trickled down his back to his behind, falling between the cheeks and landing on the rim on his hole.

“Fuck you, you sick fucker” Crowley yelled, his teeth digging into his lower lip to contain his agonizing pain and Gabriel stepped in front of him, his eyebrow raised and head tilted.

“Now is that anyway to speak to me, maybe I should gag you with a cloth soaked in the stuff, maybe that would teach you” he said sternly.

Crowley took a deep breath in, his eyes glued to those violet irises and he said nothing further.

“The only word you should be calling me is master” Gabriel’s voice was hushed and he moved behind Crowley to continue his holy water torture.

Crowley kept his screams inside, only hushed groans and grunts escaping and he felt like his back had been burned down to the bones.

Gabriel threw the baster back on the table and his hand reached for Crowley’s member again, stroking up and down.

“Mmm, I’m going to have fun playing with this, this belongs to me now, you don’t get to decide what you do with it anymore, it’s all mine” Gabriel whispered in his ear, his hand teasing him and Crowley stifled the moan inside, his eyes glaring at Gabriel.

Tingle went up his legs and to his toes, a shock to his tip and he took a shaky breath in, trying to ignore the forced pleasure.

“But first it’s my turn” Gabriel bit the top of his ear, running his teeth down his jaw and snapped his fingers, leaving him naked.

Crowley’s eyes widened and Gabriel disappeared behind him, taking position. His hands ran across Crowley’s back, his fingers seeping between the crack and pressing on his sore hole from the holy water.

Crowley hissed, his eyes squeezing shut and he felt the tip of Gabriel’s member line up.

Suddenly a hard thrust met his insides and Gabriel pushed deeply inside him, his hands gripping Crowley’s waist, fingers digging into the skin.

“Ah yes” Gabriel moaned, his head back and his hair starting to fall messily in front as he thrusted deeply inside Crowley.

Crowley bit his lower lip, his teeth creating marks in the skin and almost breaking it as Gabriel fucked him hard.

He tried to think of anything other than the situation at hand, tried to silence Gabriel’s dark moans and grunts.

He felt a twinge in his member and it suddenly got hard but it wasn’t voluntary.

“Fuck you’re so tight” Gabriel ran a hand in Crowley’s hair, fingers pulling the red locks back and exposing his neck as Gabriel slammed into him deeply.

“I’m going to make sure you’re reminded everyday of who you belong to” Gabriel whispered in Crowley’s ear, his hand reaching forward and taking Crowley’s member, rubbing soft.

“Ahh” Crowley groaned as the pleasure became too much and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would end soon. He fought back a tear in the back of his eye, not wanting to show weakness and the sensations from his member were becoming unbearable.

Gabriel’s hand gripped him tighter and pressed on his tip as he reached that area when he rubbed, Crowley’s climax coming into situ and he was about to reach his own.

“Fuck” with one hard thrust, Gabriel released inside Crowley, his body relaxing and his deep fucking halting as his member twitched inside.

Crowley stifled the moan and his fingers balled up in a tight fist as it became tense down there, his member hardening and twitching as he reached his climax.

He spills onto the floor, sticky residue falling from the slit and the skin on his member became sensitive, his tip twanging as it spilled the last drop.

Crowley’s body was hot and sweaty, his forehead dripping with heat and his limbs were numb and tingly. He felt embarrassed slightly and lost all dignity.

Gabriel finally pulled out, stepping out from behind him and snapping his fingers to re-clothe himself.

He took a deep breath, a smile appearing and he cupped Crowley’s face.

“I think that enough for today sweetheart, we’ll continue this tomorrow, you be a good boy now” he turns his head to the side slightly and Crowley stares at him.

Gabriel leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and turning to wonder out the room.

“Fuck you” a smirk appears on Gabriel’s lips at the sound of Crowley’s voice and he slams the door, leaving him in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you liked this little one shot. Please leave a comment and some feedback and let me know what you think. Do you guys think I should carry this on or just leave it as a one shot, let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
